


Queen of Hearts

by keepbeachcityqueer



Series: Queen of Hearts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst meets a magician at her local club, but little does she know that this magician will soon have her under a trance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Hearts

Amethyst was a lover of cheap entertainment. That’s what she told herself, and it was _true_. Wasn’t it?

That’s why she found herself always making a beeline to the club down the boardwalk during the evenings, a sort of hang-out spot for young adults needing to kill some time. At first she convinced herself it was only for their killer loaded nachos she heard so much about. And it was still about that! Not at all about _her_. Right?

Of course not. She was a showoff. You couldn’t walk two feet without hearing that obnoxious laughter. Not to mention she was a staggering height, at least 6 feet tall. You could see her from every angle of the stage at the club, and her voice was naturally so loud that it filled up the entire room. She was literally larger than life.

But, Amethyst assured herself as she walked through the double doors leading into the club, _she_ wasn’t why she was here. She made for a good laugh, and a chuckle now and then.

But she was only really there for the nachos.

She ordered them and took a seat in a dark, far corner in the room, right in the middle of one of the girl’s _corny_ magician gigs, dressed in her usual _corny_ getup of a tuxedo leotard, tights, and heels, complete with a small, jaunty top hat tipped to the side of her curly blonde head. She was sitting on the edge of the stage, her long legs crossed in front of a visibly embarrassed redheaded boy. His blonde companion was trying hard not to snicker at his flustered face.

“So, my darling,” Sardonyx drawled, eyeing the boy’s graphic tee. “I see you like snakes.”

“Y-yeah, I guess they’re alright.” The teen said with crossed arms, trying to shrink himself away from all the attention he was getting.

“Alright? They’re positively adorable! I especially love the small ones, oh, what were they called?” Sardonyx snapped her fingers, sparkling powder rising in puffs from her fingertips, tongue poking out slightly in mock concentration. Amethyst studied her from afar. _Of course she has to be cute, otherwise her audience wouldn’t be so into her. ’S all showbiz._

“Oh! I’ve got it!” Sardonyx reached forward and pulled a small, wriggling thing from the collar of the boy’s shirt. “Garden snake!”

The teen’s eyes widened, and he shrieked as he tried to scramble away from the tiny, doe-eyed creature in Sardonyx’s palm. The whole club burst into fits of laughter.

Even Amethyst was in her dark corner, laughing as she licked cheese off her fingers. “Hah, scrub.” She chortled.

Sardonyx laughed that rich, boisterous laugh and gave the snake to the boy’s blonde friend, who was also red in the face from laughter. “Don’t be afraid, he wouldn’t harm a hair on your head, sweetie!” The boy grumbled.

Sardonyx righted herself. “Now for my final trick of the night, I’ll need a be- _autiful_ assistant from the audience. Any takers?”

Hands flew up in the air as all of Sardonyx’s admirers shouted their desires to be up on stage with her. She put a finger to her lips and scanned the dimly lit club, eyes falling on a short girl stuffing her face in the corner-

“You, gorgeous! In the back, with the purple beanie!”

Amethyst’s eyes shot up from her snack, face turning a shade of brown much deeper than her skin as she felt a hundred pairs of eyes her. She pointed to herself and made a noise of incredulity, and the taller girl nodded and beckoned to her with a wink.

 _Shit_. Playing it off as coolly as she could since there were no options of backing out, Amethyst wiped her face with the back of her hand and hopped off her stool. She made her way to the stage with her hands jammed tight in her jacket pockets. Applause met her at all sides as she stepped up on the stage. The floor lights shone in her face, making her squint and grow hot. She took a seat on the chair center-stage, praying to whatever higher power there was that she the towering girl didn’t make a fool of her.

“For tonight’s closing act, I will make this _stunning_ young lady _fall in love_ with me- that is, if she hasn’t already! Ohohoho!” The audience laughed along with her. Amethyst groaned inaudibly.

Sardonyx crouched close in front of Amethyst, and a smooth orange gem attached to a string as well as a deck of cards poofed in her hand. She lifted the gem in front of Amethyst’s face, and began to wave it back and forth.

“See this pretty little stone?” She cooed. The shorter girl nodded, gulping. “When i count to three, you’ll be head over heels for me, and _this_ card-“ she presented a jester, first to the audience, then to Amethyst. “Will turn into a Queen of Hearts once you touch it.” Sardonyx was getting so close, Amethyst could see the dark freckles peppered along her shining nose and cheeks. She nodded fervently.

Amethyst’s attention was not on the swinging gem in front of her. She was staring beyond the orange blur at the woman behind it, smile playing on her full lips, focused eyes staring deeply into her own. Amethyst practically memorized the unusual cognac-colored aster shape of her irises. Were there _actual_ stars dancing in her eyes, or were those the floorlights? Amethyst couldn’t tell anymore.

Amethyst barely heard Sardonyx say the word “three”, and jumped when she heard her fingers snap. She was suddenly painfully aware of how hot she was, and how every person in the audience was watching her with baited breath. She reached forward and covered the jester with her hand, her fingers lightly brushing Sardonyx’s gloved ones.

When she pulled back, a smirking queen replaced the clown.

The audience exploded into applause and wolf whistles. Sardonyx laughed heartily and bowed, arm swinging in a wide sweeping motion as she righted herself and threw the card into the air with a flourish. Amethyst watched the card burst into a cloud of orange glitter and live doves about the room.

***

As the club emptied out, Amethyst was the last to leave, but she hovered by the door. She wanted to give Sardonyx a piece of her mind for making her the laughingstalk of the town. Tell her that’d she’d never, ever be coming to another one of her clown shows again. She wanted to tell her that her loud laugh may have charmed anyone else, but gave _Amethyst_ a headache. That her smile may have wooed the audience, but certainly _not_ Amethyst. Sure, okay, she had the prettiest eyes Amethyst had ever seen, but so what? Lots of girls had pretty eyes, even if they weren’t exactly as star-like as hers. Who did she think she was?

The door behind her opened, nearly knocking Amethyst down in the ground. _yes, finally someone to take it out on!_ “Hey, watch where you’re goin’, ya jer- uhhh…”

Her nose was level with the woman’s collar. She looked up at the imposing figure of Sardonyx,hair tied in a short, curly ponytail, bag slung over her chest, donning a jacket to keep out the night’s chill.

“Well if it isn’t my little lover, here to see me off for the night. Where are my flowers, kitten?”

Amethyst felt her face grow warm again. _How is she doing that?!_ “I, uh, just, was waiting because I wanted to say… Ngh… Nice show. Good acting a-and stuff.

Sardonyx raised her eyebrows. “Why thank you, darling. I couldn’t have done it without you, you know, and your own _acting_.” She smirked. “Will you come to see me next weekend? I’ve got something absolutely _grand_ planned.”

_No! Nope! No way I’m coming back to this place just to be embarrassed again, you can take your magic shows and shove ‘em up your-!_

“Yeah, that sounds cool. I’ve got nothin’ better to do on the weekends, I guess. And the nachos are pretty good.”

“Wonderful! I’ll see you there, then! Goodnight, gorgeous.” Sardonyx blew a kiss to Amethyst before leaving her there, flustered and positively steaming in her jacket.

“H-hey! Those nachos had better be on the house!” Amethyst shouted after her.


End file.
